P.F.P.S.T.
P.F.P.S.T. (short for "playable first-person shooter teaser"), is a first-person shooter video game developed by Danger Ice Ahead under the fake pseudonym "7780s Studio", and published by Electronic Arts. Released for the PlayStation 4 on 9 August 2016 as a free download on the PlayStation Network, P.F.P.S.T. served primarily as an interactive teaser for the game Medal of Honors, a cancelled installment in the Medal of Honor series. After the cancellation, Electronic Arts removed P.F.P.S.T. from the PlayStation Store and eliminated re-installing the game, a decision that later spawned criticism and fan efforts to allow P.F.P.S.T. to be re-downloaded. P.F.P.S.T. received critical acclaim for its direction, visuals, and story complexity, but was both criticized and acclaimed for the puzzles and solutions. Gameplay P.F.P.S.T. uses a first-person perspective like the previous installments in the Medal of Honor series, which centers on an unknown protagonist, whom the player controls. His squad mates' faces are pixelated and they traverse an abandon town in Iraq. The player and his squad must battle green and purple coloured hostiles along the path. After the player reaches the end, a trailer reveals that P.F.P.S.T. is a "playable teaser" for a new game in the Medal of Honor series, called Medal of Honors. Story Development Danger Ice Ahead used the Frostbite 3 engine to develop P.F.P.S.T.. The sutdio's intention when creating P.F.P.S.T. was to give players a realistic feeling, as well as to deliver an interactive teaser experience instead of releasing trailers and screenshots of Medal of Honors. Release P.F.P.S.T. was originally announced at Gamescom 2016 as a demo for an eponymous mystery first-person shooter video game. It was released on 12 August 2014, on the PlayStation Network. Instead of formally announcing a new Medal of Honors game, director J.J. Abrams decided to release P.F.P.S.T. as a game demo from a nonexistent gaming studio called 7780s Studio. In September 2016, Sony announced during its pre-Tokyo Game Show press conference that P.F.P.S.T. had been downloaded over a million times. Critical reception s singular, tormented hallway lulls one into a familiar and emotionally disarming place. We've all been in a hallway like that. We've all wondered if something was around the corner. In P.T., there is. | source = —Patrick Klepek from Kotaku | align = left | width = 30em }} Erik Kain of Forbes enjoyed the game for its anxiety-inducing first-person shooter, and wrote that it succeeded as marketing for the upcoming Medal of Honors. David Houghton of GamesRadar praised it for its immersive, well-executed horror and for how the game's difficulty created online discourse: "By spreading out into the real world, by forcing solutions by way of hearsay, internet whispers, and desperate, rumoured logic, it has become its own urban myth." Eurogamer s Jeffrey Matulef wrote that, through its emphasis on "sound effects, visual design, choreography, and difficult to decipher enemy placements" over traditional progress, the game became immersive and terrifying. However, the puzzles in P.F.P.S.T. received criticism. Klepek panned the puzzles, describing them as an "exercise in frustration". Matthew Reynolds of Digital Spy wrote that the final puzzle was a "source of frustration" which lacked a clear solution. In contrast, Matulaf stated that, while the puzzles ranged in cleverness and difficulty, they added to the horror of the game by being emotionally "uncomfortable". P.T. was also placed on some "best-of" lists in 2014. GameSpot awarded it the "Game of the Month" for August 2014. IGN's Marty Sliva chose P.T. as an honorable mention on his list of the best video game trailers of the year, describing it as "one of the most interesting, gorgeous, and terrifying" games he played that year. Another reviewer for IGN, Lucy O'Brien, described the game as "the most genuinely frightening interactive experience in recent years", making it her choice for game of the year. Giant Bomb gave the Best Horror Game of the year award to P.T., saying that "P.T. reminded us what happens when unlimited resources are thrown at a horror experience." P.T. won "Scariest Game" at Bloody Disgusting s FEAR Awards. Polygon ranked it as the tenth best game of the year, and Slant Magazine s staff ranked it as the eighth best video game of the year. Patrick Klepek of Kotaku originally listed the game as number one on a list of the ten best easily available horror games in February 13, describing it as "the new king of horror." The game was replaced by Amnesia: The Dark Descent as number one when Silent Hills was cancelled and P.T. removed. References Category:Medal of Honors